


Straight out of some Fairy Tale

by Charizarrdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Stubborn Ace, Unrequited Love, a little cliche lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: In a world with insanely strong pirates and weird fruits that give people special powers, a strange fruit is found. Not like those that give special powers, this one takes instead of gives. It was a fruit from some kind of legend or fairy tale but none believed it to be real nowadays. However it turns out it was very real and Ace now needs to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Thatch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Straight out of some Fairy Tale

_Once upon a time, on an island far away from here, a mysterious fruit grows from an ordinary tree. That fruit looked nothing like the other fruits on the tree. The apples not even reaching the same size as the fruit was bigger. Beautifully round and adorned with small thorn like protrusions jutting from it. A yellow sand tint with almost turquoise like leaves, the fruit is something the farmer has never seen. He’s taken care of many fruit trees in his years, all of them bearing different kinds of fruits. But never in all his years had he seen something like this. Determined to find out what this mysterious fruit might be, the farmer set out to the small village, hoping someone would hold some answers. But as none knew what the fruit was, the farmer gave up and went back home. Still intrigued by the mysterious fruit, he decided to try and grow it. The fruit looked different and exotic compared to most so he could at least sell some of those for its looks._

_It took him some time, but eventually he managed to grow more of these fruits. Since he wanted to be certain that the fruit had a good taste, to sell it for a higher price, both him and his son tried a piece. The fruit tasted amazing, it had just the right amount of sweet and sourness to it. Juices that quenched your thirst and slit down your throat so delicately, as if it were made by angels. Both the farmer and his son were ecstatic that the fruit was this good and were sure that these would sell for high prices. Naming the fruit ‘Seinaru’ because of its divine taste._

_Things started to look up for them, with the money they made from their sales the farmer managed to move to a more luxurious part of the island. At that time his son fell in love with the daughter of a noble. He did everything he could to court her and make her fall in love with him. But alas the girl was not interested in a simple farmer like him, ignoring his every move and eventually marrying off to a wealthy noble. The farmers’ son was heartbroken when he got the news, he was utterly in love with her. As the days pass, he started to notice that his world seemed to be less and less brighter. Ignoring this and writing it off as love sickness he continues his days as normal. Until one day he wakes up with almost no vision at all, completely and utterly scared the son and the farmer visit a doctor to see what was happening. The only answer they received was that the son’s eyes seemed to deteriorate, returning to their undeveloped stage, making it so they won’t work and he can’t see. No cure for this weird loss of sight._

_The entire situation was unexpected and the farmer and son didn’t know what to do about it. Trying to continue life as before. However soon the farmer started to get complaints from some of his customers. They came to him and told him that the fruit he sold them, made them blind. The farmer was baffled, more people had the same misfortune like his son. But he didn’t understand why he never gotten any side effects, he ate a piece as well so shouldn’t he be losing his sight? However after listening to all costumers their stories and puzzling it together, it started to make sense. Those who lost their vision happened to be in love with someone, but that person didn’t reciprocate their love back._

_It still didn’t make a lot of sense, but the fruit was renamed for its weirds almost sinister magic-like side effects. Now named the ‘Hijiri batsu’, the farmer threw all of his remaining fruits in the sea. Never wanting anyone else to meet the same fate as some of his customers and his son. As the years pass by, people forgot about the weird devilish magic fruit. Only some of them—_

... 

“Oi I’m telling a story here, wake up you dimwit!” the pompadour man promptly stops his storytelling to scold his younger crewmate and brother. The idiot freckled man falling asleep in the middle of his story. Really kids these days…

Waking up with a start and franticly looking around the room, the freckled man’s eyes land upon the pompadour man. Visibly relaxing when he observes nothing out of the ordinary. Letting out a yawn while tiredly scratching the back of his head, he addresses the older man. “Don’t yell if there’s nothing wrong Thatch. I was having a nice nap.” Yawing again to convey his statement and adding a stretch for good measurement. 

“I was telling _you_ a story and _you_ fell asleep. That’s just plainly rude Ace! Listen to your elders when they try to explain you something.” An exasperated look over Thatch’s features as he accusingly points to Ace. “At least I’m not the one that just eats whatever food he finds. Especially not if it’s something rare and shouldn’t be eaten—” 

The rest of Thatch’s lecture falling on deaf ears as Ace sees the weird fruit he was eating before. Quickly commenting with a “Oh it’s still here” and scarfing down the leftovers. 

“Seriously Ace, did you not hear a word I just said?” The incredulity clear in Thatch’s voice when he sees the younger still eating the fruit he was not supposed to touch. Mouth hanging ajar because of the absurdity. They were going to sell the fruit for a good price at some wealthy island, getting some nice beli from it.

“Yea I did. It’s a weird fruit with magic powers and those who eat it will get blind when their love isn’t returned. So spooky.” Comes Ace’s blank and flat response as he wiggles his fingers to show just how mysterious this all is to him. Rolling his eyes, “If you wanted to punish me for eating the fruit then pick something else. A boring story doesn’t do much for me, especially since it’s probably not even real. Sounds like some fairy tale.” Pushing off the table, Ace wipes his hands on his shorts and makes way for the door that leads to the deck. 

“And how would you know if it’s true or not?” The comment makes Ace slowly turn around. Looking at Thatch who had his arms folded in front of his chest, an eyebrow lifted in scrutiny.

“Is it true then?”

“Well I don’t know. I found the fruit and asked one of the salesman about it. He’s the one that told me the story. But according to him it happened some years ago and there aren’t recordings of the fruit in any kind of encyclopedia, so there’s no telling if it’s true. It might as well be a folklore or fairy tale for all we know, just like you said.” Shrugging his shoulders as Thatch isn’t very certain about the entire story. Yet he can’t help that slight nagging feeling that there might be something more to that fruit. 

“But still, it doesn’t make it alright for you to eat it! We were going to sell it for some good money man!” Animatedly throwing his arms up and groaning loudly when the younger man just turns around again and walks away. Damn youths and their short attention span.

As Ace makes his way onto the deck, he can’t help but think back on his conversation with Thatch. How could anyone believe such a thing, it’s obviously some weird fairy tale. No way there exists a fruit that could make someone blind, that only happens because of your unrequited love at that. What a joke. And even if it were real, there’s no way something like that will ever happen to Ace. Pirates love the sea, adventures and booze, loads and loads of booze. So he’ll be fine, there’s no one out there that will capture his heart. Well some men and women got a hold of something else from him, but not his heart. Never his heart. Yet he can’t help but wonder what would happen if the fruit was real and the strange events happen to him. He carries the blood of a demon within, there’s no way anyone could love him. And next to his bloodline, he’s a pirate and pirates don’t have time for lover on some faraway island. It just wouldn’t work out.

Shaking his head at the unbelievable story and his derailing thoughts, Ace makes his way to some of his division members. It’s as good as any time to do some training before they land on the next island.  


  


╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼

  
“Prepare to anchor!”

Orders are shouted through the air as the crew makes sure that the Moby Dick gets anchored properly. Divisions getting tasks they need to fulfill on the island. And Ace is practically vibrating in anticipation, it’s been awhile since they anchored on a big island like this. So that means more territory for Ace to explore, eyeing the lush jungle with an almost hungry look. An immense need to just find out what lives there. Feeling old excitement starting to bubble up as he remembers his childhood in the jungle back at Dawn Island.

But his excitement was short lived as Marco came up to him and made him join in with the provisions checkup. He forgot about that, whenever they land on a big island -like this one- one of the first things they do is to make sure to get the proper provisions. As smaller islands don’t always have all the supplies they need, mostly medical stuff, they tend to stock up on those things on larger islands. Every commander is responsible for that job, but since it’s a waste to send all of them out at the same time, mainly because it’s not efficient and things are bought twice as much as they actually need, they rotate at every island. And as a result, today it is Marco’s job. But since the island is fairly huge he wanted some help, which happens a lot as not every commander wants to run across the entire island by himself just for some supplies. So seeing as Ace was the only commander to not avoid Marco’s keen eyes, he was the first victim. Most like to steer clear from Marco when it’s his time to do big checkup. That is because the man likes to do his work thoroughly, making sure everything is right and nothing is overlooked. It equals no free time, meaning you might miss an entire day of exploring or drinking. Whatever suits your fancy. 

But despite that, Marco asked Ace and it’s not a smart move to turn the man down. At least it’s not when you don’t have a good alibi laying around. One that Ace doesn’t have right now, other than just wanting to explore, to which the man will just reply that he can do that at a later time as well. So Ace opted for keeping quiet and just tagged along, the sooner they’re done the faster he can explore that jungle. Shooting one last lingering look towards the lush jungle and releasing a defeated sigh, he turns to the man in front of him who’s already making his way into town. Jumping off the ship Ace joins by his side, hoping this would be done soon.

Fortunately for Ace, Marco is fun to hang out with. Even with his calm and serious nature, he can be pretty funny. Making some well-timed jokes and his amusing sarcasm in things making the whole provisions checkup not so bad. Though after spending so much time together today, Ace starts to notice some things he never sensed before. Or at least he never paid much attention to it. The air around the blond feels different and he can’t explain what it is. But looking at the older commander haggling down prices for the goods they need, Ace takes the time to access just what is going on but still ended up empty handed. 

Really what is up with him today, Marco is no different than usual. So why is it that every time he smiles at Ace, it makes his belly do a flip and makes him feel all fluttery inside. Like right now, the older man throwing Ace a smug grin, most definitely because his haggling was a success. How a simple smile like that made him feel all fluttery inside. And how that damned smile looked a little too angelic, will be a mystery to him. Mystery feelings, his mind feels the need to add, as Luffy would probably call it. But every touch somehow sends fire and shivers throughout his entire body, sending him aflame more than he already is with his devil fruit power. Leaving an empty and cold feeling in its wake when those lingering touches leave Ace. Every compliment he gives Ace whenever he did something right makes his face heat up. Somehow managing to only let squeaks of embarrassment leave his lips. Only adding more fuel to the fire when the blond chuckles at his reactions, his eyes shining with mirth. 

Taking another moment to calm down all those weird and foreign feelings, he tries to assess the situation one more time. It honestly is starting to look like Thatch and his damn fairy tale are messing with his head. There’s no other explanation to this, it must be Thatch his wrongdoing. Since there’s no way he’s somehow in love with Marco. The older man is like an older brother and Marco even treats Ace like his younger sibling. So whatever this is, it’s just sibling love. Nothing more and nothing less. Thatch is going to pay for messing with his head like that, he can count on that.

Nevertheless as they continue with their search for all the provisions, making notes on where to grab what so they can send crewmates to pick everything up, it’s becoming harder and harder to ignore the feelings. Every smile and every touch Marco gives him, makes him feel lost. Uncertain of what this feeling exactly is. All the thoughts and feelings swarming through his head making him feel slightly lightheaded, too much to handle right now. Marco noticing that Ace isn’t himself, sends him back to the ship. As soon as he arrives back at the ship and takes a look in a sole mirror lining one of the hallways, all he can see is pure exhaustion written over all his features. Entering his room and dropping onto his bed, he’s out like a lamp the second his head touches his pillow. Letting the dark abyss of sleep drag him in. 

When the next day comes and Ace rises from his bed, he feels weird. His entire body feels like it’s boiling. He feels hot, well hotter than he usually does, and has a headache that feels like someone kept hitting him with a hammer, repeatedly. It has been a long time since Ace felt like this. Shrugging off how he feels, Ace makes his way towards the division commanders shower stalls. Determined to wash the grimy sweat from his body. Before he can enter the room however he meets Marco in the hallway, seeing as he just took a shower and is probably going back to his room to change. His fellow commander taking just a quick glance his way as he greets him good morning, before abruptly turning back to Ace. A face of worry meets Ace and before he can comprehend the situation, Marco starts to usher him towards the infirmary. Not caring about the fact that he’s wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. If Ace wasn’t in such a distant state of mind, he would have noticed that. And the fact that he should probably feel a little embarrassed about Marco holding him tightly and pressing his bare chest against his back. All overlooked because of his damn headache.

After reaching the infirmary and the nurses having checked him over, it turns out that Ace somehow got a cold. Still wondering how he managed to get it in the first place, Ace lays in his own bed for recovery. A simple cold doesn’t need to be treated in the infirmary of all things. Other thoughts making its way into his head as he thinks back on his and Marco’s little outing when looking for supplies. Everything he felt that day must’ve been because he wasn’t feeling well. These thoughts being delusional because of his cold. That must be the only explanation as to why he was feeling things like that. Just some delusional thought, nothing more and nothing less.

Fortunately for Ace his sickness was gone just as fast as it arrived. Within the week he was back to his old self and doing the things he wanted again. That meant eating, because that is the most important thing of all. Still a little bummed out as he never gotten the chance the explore the jungle. But he figured he could always try next time they came back to this island. As Ace starts to feel better and joins his other crewmates in their normal daily life again, he notices something. The thoughts and feelings he had about Marco didn’t seem to go away. 

Every smile the older male sends him or every small gesture he makes towards him makes Ace’s heart fluttery still. The way Marco’s face seems to soften when his eyes land on him makes Ace hold his breath, waiting for something, anything, to happen. But it never does and it makes his heart feel tight and yearning for something, but he doesn’t know what he actually wants or needs.

Well he has an idea of what it might be, but he doesn’t want to think about it. Opting for ignoring his feelings. Believing that if he ignores it nothing will manifest and things will go back to how they used to be. Seeing as Marco is twice his age and would in no way be interested in him. Then there’s also the fact that Ace isn’t even certain if Marco is interested in men. He himself figured out as soon as he left Dawn Island that he swings both ways but still prefers men over women. But with Marco he just doesn’t know. The rest of the crew never mentioning anything related to Marco and his sexual interests, the man himself also never mentioning anything about it. And to go around and ask others about Marco’s sexuality seems a bit bizarre. So taking the easy way, Ace just assumes the man is not interested in men.

Another reason why he needs to stop thinking about his feelings is because Marco knows about his parentage. Knowing Ace carries demon blood in his veins. And while both Pops and Marco had said it didn’t matter to them, as they were the only people to whom Ace had told about his parentage. Them saying they didn’t care about who his biological father was because Ace is his own person. His dad’s actions and infamousness doesn’t make Ace a different person in their eyes. And still after hearing them say those words, Ace feels like he doesn’t deserve any of it. Not able to imagine himself being happy in the arms of someone else. To feel completely loved and dear to someone who wants nothing else but to spend all their time with Ace, no matter his parentage. 

That’s why he feels like he should rid himself of these horrendous yet delightful feelings. Because even if Marco could be gay, there’s no way he would want to spend the rest of his life with someone of bad blood. No matter what they say, people will only see him as the Pirate King’s son. A demon that shouldn’t be born.  


  


╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼

  
As days turn into weeks, Ace goes on about his daily life as usual. Doing his best at ignoring and suppressing his feelings. But it turned out that was a little harder than he imagined. That’s why he tried his hardest to avoid Marco when possible. Trying to make it look as casual as he could, but there was of course no way he wouldn’t notice Ace’s strange behavior. Not with how sharp the man is and definitely not with how good he was at finding Ace. Literally everywhere Ace tried to hide, the man would find him shortly after. Always giving him a skeptic deciphering look with what looked like an undertone of hurt. However seeing as Ace tried to distant himself from Marco again the moment he arrived at his ‘hidden’ spot, he never really took the change to look the man in the eyes to see the emotions.

Eventually Ace got the feeling that Marco wasn’t able to find him anymore, or at least it took him longer find him than before. Feeling somewhat relived but at the same time sad. It is at this time that Ace starts to notice that his eyesight begins to go downhill. He had noticed that colors seemed less vibrant and with each passing day it looked as if his world became more bleak. Everything around him losing it’s beautiful colors as Ace stands in the middle of a dull looking world. Feeling empty and lonely inside but still convincing himself that he didn’t need to discuss this with anybody else, strong enough to deal with this on his own.

As more time passes, his vision starts reducing to vague spots of color that look bleak. Luckily still having his full vision as only a few spots have turned completely dark. But as his vision was dimming slowly in the beginning, now it’s going at a faster speed. Everyday losing a little more of his sight and whatever colors he could still see. So to say that Ace is having an internal panic isn’t exaggerating. Whenever they would land on an island, Ace would always try to sneak off the ship and towards any hospital -or whatever kind of medical support the island offers-, just to figure out if there is a way to stop this. Because there had to be a cure, it can’t be that this is all happening just because of some unrequited love. 

Unfortunately all the doctors gave him the same answer; it’s not curable. They still tried to prescribe some medication or things Ace could try, maybe one of those might slow down his sudden blindness. But having tried everything they prescribed, nothing seemed to be working for him.

By now it started to affect his work as a commander. He can’t enter a fight normally because he can’t distinguish the difference between the enemy and his crewmates. At first glance everyone looks the same, so fighting to his full potential meant that his crew could get involuntarily injured. Doing paperwork was also becoming a real pain in the butt. He disliked it before but now that he can’t fully see it is even harder. Luckily he managed to snatch Thatch from time to time. Making the man help him with his work with the poor excuse that he still finds it a little difficult. Fortunately for Ace the man buys it because Ace only became a commander very recently. So with the help from Thatch he makes things less noticeable for Marco at least. 

Things turn sour when Ace wakes up one day with the biggest scare. His vision is almost completely gone, only a few specks of light that let him see a little of his surroundings. It’s not much, but even with this he should be able to walk around without bumping into furniture and doors, the keyword here is _should_. Because when Ace is still more or less panicked about his eyesight, he doesn’t notice Thatch in the hallway and runs into him, hard.

“Dude watch where you’re going.” The grumbled mutter came from Thatch. Rubbing his sore butt as he had fallen on it, not that Ace could really see it.

“Ah sorry man, I was… a little lost in thoughts.” Uncertainty laced his voice, his eyes shooting from one place to another as Ace tries to see what exactly is going on. But it was hard to fit all the pieces together to see the entire picture.

As Thatch sits on the ground he reached out his arm towards Ace, hoping he would hoist him up. But as Ace just keeps standing there, fidgeting on his spot and eyes shooting all over the room, Thatch gives the younger male a dubious look. Lifting himself up from the ground with a grunt, he takes a stand before his younger brother. But Ace keeps franticly looking all over the place, like he’s not fully seeing Thatch in front of him. It makes Thatch slightly turn around and try to see what Ace is looking at, but the only thing he sees is an empty hallway. Turning back to his brother he furrows his brows in confusion. Just what is going on with Ace.

Taking another look at the youngsters eyes Thatch now notices that his eyes are completely unfocused. As he leans in a little for a better look, Thatch has to hold a gasp when he actually sees Ace’s eyes. There seems to be something covering his eyes that looks like a see-through tissue layer. His normally bright onyx eyes now looking a little blurry and full of panic. As he tries to reach out, Ace freaks out. Seeing and unidentified object coming towards his face and tries to slap it away. When Thatch sees the younger flinch back and an arm coming up, he grabs him by his arms and throws him back into his own bedroom.

“Alright Ace relax, it’s just me. Tell me what is happening, because your eyes never were like that.” Thatch sounding a quite alarmed. 

Taking a few calming breaths, Ace regains his former posture. But he feels a little unsure on how to tell the man that his story was right all along. “You remember the lecture you gave me when I ate that weird looking fruit?”

“It wasn’t a lecture but a story.” Thatch kindly inserts.

“Right, yea a story. You remember it?”

Nodding to Ace, Thatch waits until he continues. Remembering that Ace probably can’t see him if the silence and the frown on his face are anything to go by, so he vocalizes his response. “Yes I do.”

“Well… I think the story might be true…” Getting no response from Thatch, Ace continues. “I sorta lost my sight. The only thing I can see right now are some small dots, but it’s still hard to decipher what’s going on.” The boy looking completely lost and defeated. Eyes focused on a spot next to Thatch’s head, probably not able to fully see where he’s standing.

It leaves Thatch completely astonished. He’s never thought a silly story like that would actually be true. Even though that nagging feeling from before returns, telling him he knew it all along. But thinking back on things, this means that Ace has been struggling with his sight for a while now as it happened over a month ago. It makes him feel like a horrible brother for not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Even though he figured the story was fake, he should have at least tried to ask Ace how things were. 

Bringing his hand up to Ace’s shoulder, he gives him a little supportive squeeze. “I’m here lil’ bro. We’ll find a way to fix this.” Grinning at the thankful smile that appeared on Ace’s lips. “But you gotta tell me who the a‘hole is that doesn’t love you back.” The grin morphing onto a displeased frown, clearly noticeable in his voice.

Ace visibly startled at that, his look of uncertainty coming back. “I don’t wanna talk about that right now.” Fidgeting on his spot as he can feel Thatch’s his burning stare on him.

“What did they do?” A skeptical tone in Thatch’s voice. He really wants to know who’s the jackass that makes his sweet baby brother go blind.

“Nothing!” 

“It’s not nothing if you’re going blind because of them. Just tell me Ace, who is it?”

“It’s not important alright. All you need to know is that they’ll never love me back. So it’s of no use to find out who it is.” And even though this was what Ace has been telling himself since day one, it hurts to say out loud. Deep down he knows that he wants Marco to love him. Hold him in his arms and spend the rest of their time together. But he accepted the fact that it will never happen. Heart clenching at the thought again.

Having a feeling that Thatch will not let it go and continue to get an answer from Ace, he decides to steer the conversation in another direction. “Look right now I just need to figure out a way to continue my life as before. Can you help me with that?”

“Well, yea I can. But Ace—”

“Then help me with that please. I don’t want the others to find out just yet. Don’t worry I’ll tell Pops but for the others I want to keep it quiet a little bit longer.” Only getting a sigh in defeat when he had cut off Thatch’s response. 

“Fine. I’ll help you find a solution so you can keep doing your weird pyromaniac antics.” Even though the man sounded a little irked, a hit of fondness was clear in his voice.

Releasing a relieved breath, Ace gives Thatch a bright smile. Together they made their way to the mess hall. Thatch having slung his arm around Ace’s shoulders to keep him from bumping into stuff. It looked unsuspicious because Thatch always acts a little clingy and playful towards others. He acts like he always does towards Ace and that makes him feel good. As long as Thatch treats him normally, others won’t suspect that somethings off. 

Ace is really glad that Thatch didn’t pester him with more questions about his love. He really didn’t want to tell Thatch. It might be pride and some embarrassment that he doesn’t want to say it, but he just doesn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the man. Ace knows that it isn’t a taboo to date someone from the crew , it’s not prohibited. That’s clear with the amount of people that try to date another crewmember, because with the amount of people the Moby carries there’s bound to be some couples. Still most who try dating end up breaking up fast, because even if the Moby is large, there is only so much space on a ship to get some time away from each other. So dating is alright as long as things are fine and nobody ends up getting hurt. 

Lucky for Ace he knows the ship pretty well and discovered that with the help from his observation haki, he can walk around without help. Moving around the ship went pretty well. Only a few minor accidents happened where he would walk into a wall or something. But overall it went pretty smooth. Ace can even say he feels a little smug on how good he can handle all this.  


  


╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼

  
More time passes and his vision keeps lessening. He had also yet to tell his Pops about the entire situation. It’s not like Ace is afraid, he is not one to back away from a fight after all, however this is no fight. And he dares to say that it’s just plainly embarrassing to tell someone what happened. But this time he would tell Pops, the other times he turned away before he could tell him, feeling a little insecure. Now he felt ready, or as ready as he could be in telling such a dumb thing. He still can’t get over the fact that this might be his dumbest thing ever. Losing his sight because he’s in love.

Just as Ace makes his way towards the large throne where his Pops sits, Marco approached him. He hadn’t seen the commander in a while, excluding his eyesight in accord on that one. It just looked like Marco was avoiding him just like Ace was avoiding him. So hearing rather than seeing the commander come up to him, Ace feels a little unnerved. Feeling more nervous when the man asks him to follow him, wanting to discuss something. As Ace give a reluctant nod they head to a more private place to talk. And as luck would have it, that was all the way towards Marco’s office and bedroom. Meaning Ace had to walk a long distance while making sure not to bump into someone or something. All while trying to look as unsuspicious as possible.

Releasing a quiet sigh as they made it to the office and he hears Marco open the door. Now comes a difficult part, it’s been awhile since Ace has been here, so at the moment he doesn’t fully remember the looks of this room or the placement of furniture. Even with observation haki it will be hard to take a seat while looking totally fine. So Ace opted for standing, taking a few steps further into the room but that was all.

He hears Marco walk further into the room and take a seat, probably at his desk if the sounds of paper moving around are anything to go by. “Take a seat Ace.” 

Well great, now he needs to go and make a fool of himself. Fighting the urge to groan out loud, Ace takes a tentative step forward. Focusing as much as he could on the small spots he can still see. Feeling a little too happy when he spots what looks like a chair nearby and makes his way towards it. As he sits down Ace feels a sense of accomplishment for getting in the chair and still managing to look totally fine. Well he hopes that he looks fine.

“We haven’t really had the chance to talk much after you’ve become sick, yoi. But I wanted to discuss some minor things with you about your division.” 

And god how Ace had missed that voice. It makes his body do all the weird flips again. Reminding him of his feelings once again, and instead of pushing those feelings down he accepts it. Basking in the rich and deep tones of Marco’s voice. Enjoying all the sensations gushing through him with every word he says. Feeling like he deserved this, he knows it’s never going to happen as the lack of sight is something to go by. But that doesn’t make it bad for him to at least embrace this once. He can go back to feeling miserable and alone after this, right now he just need to feel this. 

Everything Marco says is pretty much ignored. Ace is only focused on the sound of his voice, not the actual words. He does give the occasional nod to show that he’s listening. But as always, things don’t go the way Ace hoped.

“Is your hearing also broken, yoi? I thought that fruit only took sight. I asked your view on the situation yet you keep nodding.” 

And that made Ace come back to reality real quick. “Wha—what? How do you—? You shouldn’t— damnit Thatch.” Growling angrily and feeling heat rush to his face.

Ace can hear a deep sigh leave Marco’s lips and hear him move some things around on the desk. “I don’t get it Ace, why are you hiding this? We could all help you, I could help you, yoi.” His voice sounded slightly strained as if he’s holding something back.

“You wouldn’t understand and it’ll be fine Marco.”

“If you won’t say a thing I can’t understand. And things won’t be fine. Ace have you even thought of the consequences? What will happen to your division if you become blind. You’re a commander and if you can’t fully function, there’s no way you can lead you division, yoi.”

Ace starts to feel a little agitated, of course he had thought of that. “I’m fine Marco. I can lead my division like I always do. Being blind doesn’t mean that I can’t so shit.”

“Oh, so you’re fine now, yoi. Well excuse me then but the entire trip to this room and that chair you’re in, which by the way isn’t a chair but a crate, didn’t look _fine_ to me.” Well Ace can now officially say he did a great job, not many can make Marco sounds this angry. Doesn’t matter that it still sounds a little strained as if he’s holding back a little. Because the man is definitely irritated. But it did explain why his ‘chair’ felt a little oddly shaped and hard.

However Marco’s angry voice doesn’t do good things for Ace’s annoyance. “I’m perfectly fine and don’t need you babying Marco.” Practically spatting the others name. 

A groan of annoyance reaches Ace’s ears, and if he could see he would know that Marco was probably shifting a hand through his hair in exasperation. “You’re impossible, yoi. How can you be so stubborn. Just let me help.” Instead of irritation or annoyance, Marco’s voice sounded desperate and dejected. 

Not that Ace would notice. He’s still irked about the fact that Marco said he wouldn’t be able to function normally due to his blindness. “Why do you care so much? I can deal with this on my own. And if I’m so _unfit_ for the commander position, then I’ll retract my position as a commander. Problem solved!” Sounding a little too enthusiastic about it, especially with his hands thrown up in the air, but Ace could care less. Taking a stand and making his way towards the door. He’s done with Marco right now.

“Because I care Ace.”

“Good for you, caring about your little brother.” Spatting the little brother part as it hurt to say.

“Wait Ace.” Marco grabs him by his wrist, tugging him further away from the door. “Not just because you’re a brother, yoi.” The difference in tone clear, Marco sounds so hurt and sad right now. It makes Ace forget about his anger a little and turn back to the man. Feeling some form of hope arise and pushing it down immediately.

“I love you Ace. That’s why I care, yoi. So let me help you, please.” He sounded to wretched, so desperate yet his words held so much affection. It made Ace’s brain shut down, not able to comprehend what is happening. He just stood there, gaping at the man with wide eyes of disbelieve.

“You— what? There’s— no— what?” Searching for the man’s eyes to see if he’s mocking him. Startling him when he could see more. Where there were just a few specks of light before, now there are more and he can see more of the man’s face before him. 

An awkward chuckle leaving Marco “I’m sorry, that’s the least of your problems.” Clearing his throat before continuing. “Let me at least try to help you, yoi. There are ways to train your other senses so you can still fight like normal. We can figure out what works well for you—”

But Ace tuned out the rest Marco was saying. Still focused on the fact that his vision seemed to return to him slowly and that he can see some colors again. Enjoyed when he could see the beautiful blue orbs of the older man and his slightly ruffled blonde hair. But the biggest thing that preoccupied his thoughts was the fact that Marco just said he loved him. The man he thought was not interested in men. The man he thought would never love him because he sees Ace as a little brother. The man he thought would never hold him dear because he knows about his bloodline. That same man just told Ace he loved him.

So for the second time in not listening to Marco and replying in a way that was expected from him, Ace abruptly stops Marco’s ramble. “You love me?” a ghost of a smile making its way onto Ace’s lips. Suddenly feeling hopeful and happy again.

Marco looked a little astonished at Ace for talking through him, ignoring his talk again. “I do, yoi. But I don’t—” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as lips crashed onto his. Marco seemed a little startled at first but recovered fast. Wrapping his arms around Ace’s waist while Ace looped his behind Marco’s head. 

The kiss started slow, with their lips sliding against each other. And when Marco slides his tongue over Ace’s lips, he spreads his lips for Marco to enter his mouth. His own tongue darting out to explore and play with Marco’s tongue. Everything felt so right in that moment of pure bliss. Every burden on Ace his shoulders falling away the longer Marco kissed him. Feeling like he’s on cloud nine with so many happy yet unbelievable thoughts swarm through his head, it’s making him lightheaded again. Breaking the kiss for some air and to make sure he won’t fall down, not that Marco would let him. Keeping his lips close to Marco’s, hovering over his, and looking him deeply in his eyes. 

“I love you too.” Sounding a little more breathlessly than he would like, but he doesn’t care.

To this day, Ace can say he was quite proud of the look Marco gave him at that. How his usual droopy eyes slightly widened and his mouth gaped at him. It was not long lived as the he recollected himself fast and gave Ace a delighted adorable smile. His eyes holding nothing but affection and love for Ace.

“You really are impossible, yoi.” And before Ace could oppose, Marco sealed his lips with another kiss. One that Ace happily complied with. Savoring this joyful moment and putting all other thoughts aside. Only Marco on his mind, and lips, and Ace loved every moment of it.

Before the kiss got the chance to grow heated and into something else, they broke apart. There were some things they needed to discuss first. Because Ace wanted to know how Marco knew about the fruit in the first place. Thatch had said he’d keep quiet about it, so there must be a reason to it.

Marco started to explain what had transpired between him and Thatch. He told Ace that Thatch had told him the entire story. Because apparently Thatch had noticed something he never really saw before. The day when he brought Ace to the mess hall for breakfast, he took to it to keep an eye out for his little brother. And while watching him, Thatch noticed some moments where Ace would act distracted, it wasn’t that noticeable but when you took a closer look you could see it. And when he would look in the direction Ace was looking, all he could see was Marco. After that moment Thatch kept noticing how Marco would steal Ace’s attention. Whenever he would hear or sense his presence, Ace would watch the specific direction. At first Thatch didn’t know what to make of the situation, however as it kept repeating itself more and more he figured he should do something. Figuring that Marco might be Ace’s ‘unrequited’ love.

So since Thatch knows a thing or two about the first commander and about his love interests, he decided to tell the man. Ace is known to be a little stubborn at times, so he would be hard to convince and tell how he felt about Marco. Marco on the other hand can be skeptical about things like this but maybe with some convincing, things would work out. And just as Thatch had expected, the other male seemed really skeptical about the situation and story at first. But as he began to think back on some events that had happened, things began to fall into place. 

“That’s the reason why I wanted to talk to you, yoi. I was hoping you’d tell me what was wrong but since you didn’t and only kept nodding,” Raising his eyebrow in scrutiny to Ace, a small amused grin on his lips. “I figured to be more direct about it.”

And Ace can feel the heat rising to his cheeks again, eyes darting away from the man’s stare. “I— you’re mean.” Still looking away with a pout forming on his lips as Marco started to crackle at his bead red face. 

“I’m sorry, but your reactions can be so adorable.” Some breathy laughs leave the man as he wraps his arms tighter around Ace. Placing a kiss on his hair before burying his face into it and as a result pushing Ace’s face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, making it hard for him to breath properly. But he doesn’t mind it one bit, just basking in Marco’s warmth. Feeling completely at peace.

“Tell me Ace, why didn’t you want to tell me what was going on, yoi?” There was no spite or malice in his question, just curiosity. It still made Ace stiffen a little, yet he figured that he should explain his reasoning to the man.

“Because I was scared.” Even though he never wanted to admit something like this openly towards someone. He’s a fearsome pirate damnit, people need to be scared of him, not him scared of his own feelings. “I didn’t know what to do and I thought you wouldn’t love me back, not the way I love you.” Relishing the way those arms around him tightened some more and pressed them even closer.

“It’s stupid I know. But I when I noticed how I felt about you, I just didn’t know what to do. I figured nobody would love me back because I’m a de—”

“Don’t!” Marco’s roaring voice made him halt immediately. Looking up with slightly widened eyes, he stared into caring blue ones. “Don’t ever call yourself that. You’re not and you know it, yoi. People who call you that don’t know you and they can all drop dead for all I care.” The small twitch in his eyebrow doesn’t go unnoticed by Ace when he talks about those who badmouthed Ace without even knowing who he is. Apart from the low growl leaving him. 

Leaning down Marco touches his forehead with his, staring into each other’s eyes. “I love you for who you are, yoi. Nothing could ever change that.” 

Ace is completely taken aback by his words and the way Marco’s eyes shine with so much love and affection. So much racing through his mind right now, he doesn’t know how to respond to this. So he settled on the easiest choice. Pressing their lips together again in yet another lip lock. Confident that his actions will convey how happy those words made him.

As Ace wakes up later that day, naked with a pair of strong arms tightly wrapped around him, he feels so incredibly happy and lucky. Turning to his new lover, smiling when he sees the man was already awake. A soft loving smile on him before he leans in for a chaste kiss.

“Sleep well, yoi?” Sleep still evident in the other man’s voice.

It makes an even broader smile appear on Ace as he loops his arms around his man, brushing their noses together. A gleeful breath leaving him, “Yeah.” Feeling like the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I tried something new this time :D  
> It turned a little more angsty as I was going for, but I really gotten in the vibe while writing this xD  
> Not entirely sure I made them OOC, I tried my best to get the personalities right but it was a little difficult haha  
> Hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
